dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranked Season 3
Ranked season 3 started June 12th, 2017 Ranked Season 3. (2017, June 12). Retrieved March 14, 2018, from https://www.dirtybomb.com/news/ranked-season-3/ and finished September 12th, 2017 Ranked Season 3 Ends Soon. (2017, September 11). Retrieved March 14, 2018, from https://www.dirtybomb.com/news/ranked-season-3-ends-soon/. Duration * June 12th, 2017 - September 12th, 2017 Loadout Cases Obsidian Aura Battle Hardened Trinket Trinkets General Ranked Changes * Unrestricted Party Sizes – We've made the changes necessary to now allow 3 and 4 player groups to matchmake with other players for a full 5-player team, after restricting teams to 2 and 5-players due to match-balance issues. We'll be keeping a close eye on game balance and making further tweaks to our matchmaking algorithms once the season is live. * Map Veto System – To decrease queue times, we've changed the way map selection works. You will now be restricted to deselecting three maps when matchmaking, letting you avoid certain maps while increasing the pool of potential matches. * Unranked Party Limitations – To prevent high-skilled players artificially boosting other players, Unranked players will be prevented from partying up with Gold, Cobalt or Elite Operative level players. Once you've completed your 10 placement matches, you'll be able to party up with anyone. * Increased Leaver Penalties – Players leaving matches was frustrating for many in the last season. In Season 3, we've increased the Major Penalty for leaving mid-game so that it now caps out at a 7-day ban from Ranked. We've also increased the penalty for leaving a Lobby so that it now caps out at a 5 hour ban for repeat offenders. * Wider Rank Spread After Placement Matches – In Ranked Season 3, players will be spread out more across the Ranks after their ten Placement matches. * Automatic Pause Votes on Disconnect – When a player disconnects from a Ranked match, their team will be prompted to Vote to Pause the game. Ranked UI Improvements * Improved Post Game Review – Added several elements to the Post Game Review screen to better accommodate Ranked matches, including a Ranked Progress Bar and Ranked Icons for all players. * More Accurate Searching Times – Estimated searching times have been updated to give you a clearer idea of when you're likely to find a match. * Reduced Lobby Time – To get you into matches more quickly, the maximum time to accept a matchmade game has been reduced from 50s to 40s. * 'Queue Dodging' Prevention – To stop players from leaving lobbies when coming up against high skilled opponents they recognize, enemy teams are now anonymous in the Lobby. Ranked Bug Fixes * Fixed various bugs that could lead to penalties not being given to some players * Fixed bug where Major and Minor penalties could not stack correctly for repeat offenses * Fixed bug where it took longer than intended for players to receive a major penalty when leaving Ranked games * Fixed various bugs that could lead to players being put into a broken party * Fixed bug where debug text appeared instead of the name of the Bronze Master Trinket * Fixed bug where recent matches could display the wrong time and date * Fixed bug where headshots weren't factored in to overall accuracy stats in the post game review * Fixed bug where the Ranked Points tool-tip Store button could not be pressed in the main menu * Fixed bug where killing enemies by destroying enemy Proximity Mines in Ranked would result in a team kill for the Proxy that placed it Balance Thunder * To make the blinding effect from Thunder's Concussion Grenade a little easier to avoid, we've narrowed the field-of-view check to 140 degrees, down from 180 degrees. Other Changes Maps * Fixed bug in Dockyard where it took too long to repair the EV when it had been disabled by the enemy * Fixed bug where destroyed Objectives would sometimes not reset properly during the mid game cinematic in Stopwatch Mode * Fixed bug where the Healing Station’s visual effect would not properly display in some areas * Fixed bug where gas damage in a map would not finish off incapacitated players * Fixed bug where debug text displayed during Overtime on Dockyard * Fixed bug where subtitles on Dome would incorrectly show Defenders as failing when they had won General * Fixed bug where AFK Vote kicks and Automatic kicks would take longer than intended to be called * Fixed bug where AFK kick votes would appear to be called by idle players themselves * Fixed bug where XP would show as doubled during the mid game cinematic on Stopwatch Mode * Fixed bug where teammates could block players attempting to revive other incapacitated teammates * Fixed bug where melee weapons could hit players through walls * Fixed bug where some players could crash when returning to menu after a match * Fixed bug where players could still change Merc and Loadout Card after the Lock-in timer had elapsed * Fixed bug where the Carryable Objective's return timer would sometimes not reset properly when the player carrying it was killed * Fixed bug where Artillery and Airstrikes could destroy deployables well away from the point of impact * Fixed bug where Kira’s laser could get stuck in certain areas * Fixed bug where Kira’s laser could appear in another part of the map when targeting unreachable areas * Fixed bug where Kira’s laser would incorrectly spawn blast decals when aimed at certain materials * Fixed bug where Defibs would struggle to hit players in confined spaces or near walls when using them to melee attack * Fixed bug where players could Revive themselves with their own Defibs under certain conditions * Fixed bug where Phoenix's Healing Pulse would grant players additional 'Restored' XP when they heal, rather than revive, other players * Fixed bug where players could get Punished for killing teammates with C4 with friendly fire enabled * Fixed bug where shots made in the warm up counted towards total accuracy * Fixed bug where certain abilities (including Health/Ammo Stations and the SNITCH) would function through walls * Fixed bug where some players were not always finding matches via Quick Join even when servers were available * Fixed bug where the muzzle flash effect would continue even when the weapon was no longer shooting * Fixed bug where recently restarted servers would display the same map three times when voting for the next map * Fixed bug where the Cancel button was sometimes not able to be clicked during Quick Join * Fixed bug where killing a teammate with friendly fire enabled would cause an enemy kill notification to appear * Fixed bug where players could go invisible when incapacitated * Fixed various bugs related to XP being awarded incorrectly for some minor actions * Fixed bug where the Founder’s unique outfit was not visible in third person * Fixed bug where Badge progression would reset between rounds in Execution Mode * Fixed bug where text would overlap on Execution Loading Screens Known Issues * Changes made in pre-game lobbies will currently not save. All changes (region, maps etc.) need to be made before the lobby is created. * Purchasing more than one Aura Obsidian Loadout Card is currently possible in the Store. References